Reminiscências
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: uma fic em q o Kenshin conta p Kaoru um pouco a mais do seu passado do q contou p os outros...


**_Reminiscências..._**

-"Está tudo bem,... por favor, não chore, querido..."

-"To...mo...e...Tomoe! Tomoe, Tomoe, por quê? Tomoe,...por quê..."

-"Está tudo bem...por favor, ñ chore, querido..."

-"Impossível...! Como pode estar tudo bem...? Quem deveria morrer era eu, um retalhador! Por q vc teve q morrer! Tomoe..."

Por mais q eu pensasse, ñ conseguia entender, por quê? Tomoe...

Depois de ter "chegado" em casa, e passado algum pouco tempo dormindo, levantei-me só e fui até suas coisas, vi seu diário, comecei a ler: "4 de abril, chegou de Kyoto a notícia de q o senhor Akira Kyosato foi assassinado.A estupefação tomou conta de mim. Me recriminei severamente por ñ ter suplicado p/ q ele permanecesse ..."

Akira Kyosato...

Ñ me era estranho...

-Se ñ me engano foi... o homem q eu matei! Fui eu quem matou o noivo da Tomoe! Fui eu quem roubou a felicidade da Tomoe! Tomoe...

Naquele dia quase morri de arrependimento, e depois ainda descubro q eu lhe roubei a felicidade... Preferia nunca ter existido.

Sim, sou homem, mas humano e chorei mto sobre ela...

E depois em casa, vendo suas coisas e sentindo seu perfume de ameixas brancas por tudo.

Estava ficando louco, e ainda tive q presenciar mais mortes e causadas por mim. Depois, sozinho, parti em busca do nada, o destino me guiava, ia à casa de ninguém, às vezes pensava q saí ao encontro da morte, eu andava, andava e chegava a lugar nenhum. E assim se passaram quase 10 anos, 10 anos perdidos, 10 anos de solidão, 10 anos de lembranças...

Ñ tinha mais objetivo em minha vida, ñ havia o q fazer, ninguém precisava mais de mim...

E tudo em q eu acreditava antes, ñ pude provar do jeito que quis, como disse Shakku Arai.

Até q, vagando como um fantasma, numa noite em Tókio vi um homem e vc. Depois de livrá-la dele voltaria ao nada, mas vc, como minha salvação, pediu p/ q eu ficasse, pois o meu passado ñ importava. E foi como vc já me conhecesse, mas pelo contrário, eu a conhecia há menos tempo que o cara com quem lutava.

Isso foi uma luz que penetrou em meu coração frio, fechado, morto, esquentando-o e iluminando esse cadáver q eu era. Mas sinceramente, ñ tinha muitas esperanças depois da ilusão temporária q me veio à mente.

Entretanto quando vc me mostrava aquele seu sorriso me libertava das trevas, ou pelo menos me fazia esquecê-las.

Naquela vez q tive q partir a Kyoto, pensei q nunca mais a veria: se eu vencesse Shishio provavelmente morreria pelos ferimentos q seriam (e foram) muitos.

Contudo estava conformado, ao menos eu já vivera alguns momentos bons com vc e isso bastava, ñ poderia haver mais...

E também, ñ ia ao inferno por suicídio, ato q a culpa me tentava quase todos os dias."

Kaoru enxugou algumas lágrimas de seu rosto e me disse:

-Nunca imaginei a história por este lado...

-Ñ chore, Kaoru, é só uma lembrança... Hoje estou aqui, nesta manhã de inverno, ao seu lado envolvido em cobertas...- e confessei-lhe – Q ñ me esquentam tanto quanto seu corpo... além de q... posso dizer com toda certeza q foi bom ter esperado tanto tempo...

-Mas posso lhe fazer uma outra pergunta? – indagou docemente depois de um sorriso – É q... é meio íntima,...

-Tudo bem.- respondi sorrindo e imaginando o q seria tão inapropriado p/ uma pessoa tão inocente como Kaoru.

-Como foi q vc e a Tomoe "se conheceram"?- sussurrou e continuou – É claro q se vc ñ quiser falar sobre ela, vou entender...

-Ñ, gosto de relembrar os bons tempos q passei ao se lado.

-Vc se declarou? Ou foi ela?

-Bem, ...começou a virar algo mais preocupante com um beijo na hospedaria q a levei pela primeira vez... Mas começara, sem q eu tivesse mto conhecimento das conseqüências, quando percebi q jamais poderia matá-la, eu ñ queria acreditar q minha sanidade voltara, meu sangue fervia na sua presença e aquele perfume de ameixas brancas...

-Nossa... Se vc quiser, esqueça... ñ precisa ficar sofrendo com isso, com estas lembranças...

Eu toquei de leve nas suas mãos unidas em seu colo.

-Kaoru,... eu ñ quero esquecer a Tomoe... mas... vc sabe q eu a amo... Vou contar como foi então...

"Eu voltava de um assassinato, entrei rápido querendo me lavar, mas percebi q Tomoe ainda estava de pé".

"-Ainda acordada?"

-"Sim,..."

Eu segui e quando ia entrar no banheiro, ela me disse:

-"Vc ñ tem medo do q acontecerá a vc quando morrer?"

-"Eu só morrerei e pronto..."

-"Ñ crê no inferno?"

-"Sim... a minha vida é um inferno..."

Ela surpreendeu-se com a minha resposta.

-"Vc a escolheu assim."

-"Ñ, eu só a fiz assim p/ q a de outros ñ venha a ser como a minha..."

Ela se aproximou:

-"E vc... ñ quer mudá-la?"

-"Ñ há como."

Pareceu-me q ela ficou por um instante triste, ñ sei se por ela ou por mim...

Contudo minhas palavras ñ eram verdadeiras p/ o meu coração q palpitava na presença dela e do seu perfume, somente p/ minha consciência era aquilo.

Ela quis murmurar algo, eu percebi e me aproximei, ñ sei por q.

Senti a fragrância e me ensandeci, toquei em sua mão; acho q o coração dela batia tão rápido e acelerado quanto o meu. Fixou-me o olhar então e eu a tomei em meus braços no nosso primeiro beijo."

-E ela nem o empurrou ou aceitou de primeira, sei lá?

-Ñ, pensei também, mas ela exigia mais com os braços envoltos em meu pescoço e eu em sua cintura a firmava então.

-E aí?

-E aí q após um tempo nos separamos pelo fôlego e como mudos fomos cada um p/ uma direção e ñ falamos mais nisso.

-Ah... Então quando foi q se declararam de vez?

-Foi quando nos mudamos, quando eu ia mudar e ela acabou indo junto comigo.

Depois do Incidente da Hospedaria Ikeda, tivemos q fingir numa casa no interior q éramos casados e médicos; daí q começou...

Quando meu chefe, Kogorou Katsura nos disse q um casal era mais convincente q um homem solteiro p/ fins de disfarce, ela me perguntou:

-"O q vc pretende fazer? Eu ñ tenho nenhum lugar especifico p/ ir..."

Nós achávamos q o beijo fora só uma fraqueza e ñ queríamos acreditar q nos amávamos...

-"Duvido q ñ tenha nenhum lugar. Se precisar de dinheiro p/ a viagem irei providenciar."

Ela me olhou tão inocentemente como era e eu continuei sério s/ fitá-la até q suspirei e me rendi:

-"...Realmente, ñ é justo deixar a resposta a cargo dos outros...Vamos morar juntos então? Dado ao meu jeito de ser, ñ sei até quando isso vai durar, mas... se possível, ñ gostaria q fosse apenas na aparência...mas sim morar juntos de verdade... Até q a morte nos separe..."

Ao pronunciar isso p/ Kaoru ñ pude conter uma lágrima... A morte realmente nos separou... e continuei:

-Nós sabíamos um do amor do outro a partir disto, entretanto nada era profundo...

Mas numa noite de um mês de 1865, estava frio e ela ia dormir às 9 horas, fazia dois meses q morávamos juntos. Eu saía do banho todo molhado só de calças, eu era bem desleixado e parecia ñ sentir o frio. Ela olhou-me:

-"Ñ está com frio, sr. Kenshin?"

Apesar de ela ter 18 e eu 15 anos, ela me chamava de senhor. Eu só a olhei abanando a cabeça num sinal de negação. Ainda preocupada ela levantou-se e pôs uma toalha em minhas costas enxugando-me.

Virei-me e ficamos nos olhando profundamente em cada parte dos olhos, cada cor dos riscos, na escuridão da pupila; e assim ela tocou-me com seus lábios doces. Como nunca lidara com isto, comecei inseguro se a tocava na cintura ou em seus braços, somente retribui ao seu beijo puro no qual sentia um certo conforto... Logo eu ñ suportei, agarrei-a e derrubei nossos corpos no tatami próximo a lareira..."

Contando isto p/ Kaoru eu observava em seus olhos o mesmo brilho dos de Tomoe quando eu disse q a amava e ela pode dizer então o mesmo sem temor ...

Eu parei por um instante de falar e só relembrei em minha mente aquela cena.

" Tomoe pegou minha mão e a pôs devagar em seu seio por cima da roupa, depois a deslizou por dentro e eu senti sua pele quente. Abri seu kimono e comecei a beijá-los.

Retirei toda a veste e a vi como uma deusa, só p/ mim... Ela se sentou e com o olhar fez com q eu deitasse agora e ela ficou entre minhas pernas.

Alisava com as pontas dos dedos meu peito, meu abdômen e desamarrou minha calça, desceu-a e ficamos ambos nus. Tomoe começou me beijando, mas desceu lambendo meu pescoço, meus ombros... segurei-a firme e ajoelhei-me, também amei cada parte de seu corpo, deitei-a novamente agora, e ela entregou-se p/ mim...

-"Ken... shin... ah..."

-Kenshin, Kenshin,…- chamava –me Kaoru.

-Ah, sim, Kaoru.

-Kenshin, vc ñ era casado com ela ainda né?

-Ñ, mas depois do ocorrido nos casamos. Porém Enishi nunca gostou do nosso casamento. Mas ele só pôde agir depois q aquela fase turbulenta em q estivemos escondidos e o traidor de Choushuu completou sua missão quase me matando. No final quem morreu foi Tomoe e mais tarde Iizuka foi morto pelo oculto espadachim Makoto Shishio q sabia demais. E durante esse tempo recebi muitos envelopes pretos q executei com minha justiça divina.

-E sua mãe, seu pai, irmãos?

-Eles morreram de cólera quando eu tinha us 3 anos, daí alguns comerciantes me pegaram p/ cuidar. Mas quando eu fiz uns 7 anos, fomos assaltados e os ladrões mataram todos, até umas senhoritas q começaram a cuidar de mim naquele dia mesmo q chegaram, só ñ me executaram por q o mestre me salvou; e depois de ver, no dia seguinte q eu enterrara todos também os bandidos, pensou q poderia ser um bom representante do Hiten Mitsurugi e passou a me ensiná-lo. Ele era bem bravo, ñ sei como sobrevivi.

-Vc está vivo p/ me fazer feliz, Kenshin... Mas será q a Tomoe ñ está meio enciumada?

-Ela é compreensiva. Aquela vez em q fiquei no vilarejo dos párias, ela me veio num sonho e avisou q vc estava viva e eu deveria fazê-la feliz. Ela falou q me perdoara mesmo e nunca me odiara. Tomoe realmente me amava, como eu p/ com ela.

-Eu estou ficando com ciúmes agora!

-Kaoru, é impossível eu ñ amar mais a Tomoe ... mas vc está aqui e eu a amo, um coração como o meu q ñ pôde amar quase ninguém, agora q pode, amará intensamente e eternamente as duas até o dia em q ele ñ mais bater...

-Kenshin, ñ diga isso, se vc morrer eu morro junto...- sem deixá-la terminar a beijei nos lábios.

-Kenshin, é sério!

-Mas estou sentindo q meu corpo enfraquece q cada dia...como Megumi disse.

-Vc quer a minha morte?

-Jamais.

-Então, viva e eu viverei, parta e eu partirei...- e Kaoru me beijou novamente.

E Kaoru Kamiya, ainda, ñ sabia q o destino de ambos seria como ela profetizou:

Morreriam juntos... Iriam sim ficar juntos, e teriam poucos anos de vida, entretanto viveriam muito...

No final das lembranças um pedaço de futuro...

Calma, gente, estou fazendo sim uma fic q os dois ficam juntos... é mais ou menos uma continuação desta, de uma parte q o Kenshin fala... vcs verão.

Comentem, ou se preferirem falem "pessoalmente" pelo meu endereço de MSN:

kaoruhimurasanningumi daí vcs coloquem hot mail .com

se eu colocar direto ñ aparece, ñ sei por q ... é q já fiz em outra fic e num apareceu...

Obrigada por lerem minha fic.

E desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico ou de incoerência q tenha me escapado...

:) 

Kaoru K. Himura


End file.
